Akatsuki, ¿Club de asesinos o inadaptados?
by amikamichan
Summary: -La organización de Asesinos más peligrosa de todos los tiempos... necesito sobrevivir sin acabar con ellos mismos... POR QUE NADIE VE EL ROSTRO DE PEIN?, ¿CoMO HIZO OROCHIMARU PARA MANTENER A SASUKE?, ¿QUIEN ASESINO REALMENTE AL CLAN UCHIHA?...
1. ¿Por qué los contraté?

**Akatsuki, ¿Club de Asesinos o inadapados?**

**Cap 1. ¿POR QUE… los contraté?**

**Akatsuki pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto...**

*** La Organización de asesinos mas peligrosa de todos los tiempos.... necesitó SOBREVIVIR SIN ACABAR CON ELLOS MISMOS...**

_*****_**¿POR QUE**** NADIE**** VE EL ROSTRO DE PEIN?, ¿C"MO HIZO OROCHIMARU PARA MANTENER A SASUKE?, ¿QUIEN ****ASESINO REALMENTE**** AL CLAN UCHIHA?**

*Incluye fragmentos de los desaparecidos "Akatsuki in the sopping mall" y "Líder de Akatsuki...¿yoooo?, empolvados hace un buen tiempo

**Fortaleza Akatsuki….**

**La noche anterior… **

-¡Guerra de comida!- gritó un sujeto con edad mental de 4 años

...

-Jod&er, sólo los paganos arrojan comida-

-No juego, mataré a su clan por esto...-

¡PLAAAAAFFFFF!

-¿Quién fue el imb… que arrojó el arenque ahumado?- una espada gigante se estrelló contra el refri

-Yo juego…/"Mejor cómetelos a todos…"- comentó una planta parlante con inclinaciones bipolares

-¡Turba de /&%$% …! ¿Cúanto creen que costó todo esto? -

**En el segundo pìso...**

**_Pein y Konan juegan twister_**_…el primero trae una pijama que dice _**"I'm GOD**_" y la segunda __**"GOD's girlfriend**__" _

-¿Nani…?- gritó el pelinaranja

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…-

_Konan se desintegra en forma de confeti y baja por las escaleras… _

-La comida es efímera, sólo el arte permanece…-

_Deidara levanta ambas manos para pescar todo lo que andaba por los aires_

-Alimenten a Play doh y Do doh, hum!-

_Itachi sale corriendo…_

-Jod$er, ensuciarán la ropa otra vez…-

-Arrojar comida va VS mi religión…-

_La planta bipolar se acerca peligrosamente al chico rubio…_

- COMER, COMER/"¡Ahora!, el rubio está lleno de mermelada…" -

_Kakuzu lucha con Sasori para quitarle una bolsa de queso derretido…_

-¡NOOOO!, ya se acabó la oferta del queso… ¿Ahora donde lo conseguiremos más barato?... -

-No te quejes, cayó sobre el montón de confeti…-

**Lunes**

**10:00 am**

-Fraccionamiento "El Solecito Feliz", me pregunto por qué nadie quiere traer el correo aquí…- Un cartero observaba el "tranquilo" lugar

**_El aire olía a flores, Orochimaru atrapaba moscas con la lengua, los pájaros bailaban en sus nidos, los peces saltaban a las cacerolas y las tortugas brincaban de flor en flor…_**

¿Eeeeeerrrr?

_**Letrero: ANTIGUO ORFANATO DE CHINOBIS…**_

-Creí que seguía abandonado…-

_Dos niños vestidos de harapos tocan en la puerta de la casa de 2 pisos con pintura descascarada…_

-¡Tenemos timbre!- Una voz que me recuerda al "Sé hablar cetáceo" eerrr, eso es de una película de peces…muajaja…

-Perdón…- dijo la niña harapienta

-¡Jod&er con eso!-

-Esa frase es mía, sobrino de Acuaman…-

_Los 2 niños se suben uno sobre otro y tocan en el timbre con una nubecita roja pintada…_

-Eeerrrr, /&%$&-

_CENSURADO POR SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE PALABRAS ALTISONANTES…_

-No van a abrir…- el niño harapiento estornudó sobre su compañera

_La puerta se abre, mostrando a un sujeto de 1.95, piel azul, cabellos parados, y, ¿agallas?, en las mejillas…_

¡!

-¿¡Qué jod/idos quieren!?-

_Se desmaya la niña harapienta…_

….

_Patético intento de l__adridos procedentes del patio trasero…_

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

-Señor Nemo…-

_Las agallas del extraño sujeto parecían tener vida propia…tiembla el niño harapiento_

-¿Señor Nemo?-

-Ejem, Señor Nemo_-_

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

-Con un carajo, ¡cierra la puerta!, se acaba el aire acondicionado…- Voz maquiávelica que asustaría al mismísimo Jashin…

-Por favor, Sr Pez…-

_El shinobi de la niebla azota el pie contra el piso…_

-¡Tener al tarado de 4 años abanicando un cubo de hielo no es algo que llamaría "aire acondicionado"….!-

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

-¡Trata de administrar la contabilidad en mi lugar y CALLA A ESA ESTÚPIDA ESPADA…!- Sip, Jashin está temblando…

-A falta de perro…-

-Cof, cof…-

-¿Nani?-

-¿Podría devolvernos nuestra casa?-

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

_Kisame estrella la puerta en contra de los niños_

_-_ Estùpidos huérfanos shinobi, jamás lograrán nada…-

_El cartero se esconde en la Casita del Arbol…_

-¡Tenemos casa del árbol?-

-Sólo cállate, o te sacaré los órganos y te volveré marioneta…-

-¡Yupi!, Tobi será una buena marioneta…-

…

_Afuera del ORFANATO…_

-¡Jod/&%$er, FORTALEZA AKATSUKI!- Los círculos del Rinnegan giraron peligrosamente…

Inner: …

- Ejem, hay muchos casos graves…- Gritaron desde la casa del árbol

-Scooby Doo, ¿Dónde estaaaaás?-

-¿Nani?-

_Un horrible desarrapado con barba ridícula, y camisa verde agitaba su feo cabello mientras gritaba como desesperado…_

Rubio en Mini van verde ridícula: Finalmente nos deshicimos de ese estúpido perro.

Pelirroja en vestido morado: Cierto, Freddy

¡CRASH!

Chica de lentes en van Verde Ridícula: ¡¡¡Jod/&%ida suerte…!!!

_La van Verde ridícula acababa de atropellar al pobre desarrapado…_

Freddie: Ejem, un caso más para La Máquina del misterio…

_La sangre del desarrapado riega ahora el jardín de Zetsu…_

**_NOTA: Zetsu no se encuentra en el jardín, ¿alguien lo ha visto?_**

Vilma: ¿De qué hablas?,¡ tú mataste a Shagg…!

_La pelirroja estrangula a Vilma mientras Freddie silba y le da vuelta a la Van…_

-Ejem, ya sé porqué nadie venía a este barrio…-

-Y es por eso que como líder de este manicom… eeeerrr, Organización, les exijo que se comporten mientras me largo a mi terap… digo, a traer el desayuno…-

_Se oye algo que estalla, mientras una enorme guadaña de 3 hojas perforó la ventana…_

¡!

-¡Arde en el infierno, maldito pagano!-

_El cartero se aleja de la guadaña, que le cortó medio fleco minímo…_

- Respira, respira…-

-Fastídiame y eliminaré a tu clan por esto…muajajaja….-

-¿¡Dónde jod(/&%idos están mis "Fundamentos Jashinistas para desquiciados"?!-

-Y yo qué se, vive tu vida miserable…-

El servidor público cayó de sentón en el jardín de la casa…

¿?

-¿Alguien tiene un caramelito?-

_SILENCIO SEPULCRAL…_

_SEGUIDO DE MUCHISIMOS GRITOS, brazos de marioneta, pajaritos de arcilla, y pedazos de papel voladores…_

_-_:¡Koooonan!-

_-_Lo siento, Naga Kun, el descerebrado me arrojó caramelos…-

-¡Guau, guau!-

-¡JOD%ER!, las espadas que ladran van contra mi religión…-

-No me provoques, ojos de uva…-

_-Guarden silencio, o conocerán el dolor, verán el dolor y sentiràn muuuucho dolor-_

_El cartero sostiene en sus temblorosas manos 2 revistas:_

"**Cómo conquistar al mundo con 9 pelmazos y "Administrar Poco Capital con menos esfuerzo"…**

-Mie… ¡larguémonos ya!...-

_Una estampida pasa sobre los harapientos y lo que quedaba del cartero…_

-Aaarggg, ¿alguien vió la matrícula?- dijo la niña harapienta

¿¡!?

_Una chica con una rosa de papel en la cabeza le grita como desesperada a un sujeto de cabellos parados al que no le cabe un piercing más en la cara…_

-Mami, no quiero ir a la escuela…- murmuró el asustado cartero

_Otro chico con una rarísima máscara no suelta al de los piercings. _

-No otra vez...- La chica origami observaba la extraña pelea

-No nos dejes, jefini…-

_Pein intenta cruzar la puerta con un Tobi pegado a una pierna…_

-Me choca que me digas así-

-¡Tobi no merece esto!, Tobi is a good boy!-

_Un Ninja con una horrible máscara y probable conjuntivitis le arranca las revistas al cartero mientras lo empuja a un lado..._

-A un lado, el tiempo es dinero...-

Cartero: ¿?

_El chico alfiletero suspiró laaaargamente_

-Maldito tacaño, podrías esperar el autobús...-

-¿¡QUEEEEÉ!?¿y PERDER la oportunidad de ahorrar los 30 centavos del pasaje?-

_Kakuzu desaparece dando un "puff"_

...

_Konan guarda algo en una bolsa de papel._

-¡Apresúrate por que van a cerrar la lavandería!—

Ya voy, ya voy…-

-Jefito… -

-Soy "El líder", no jefito…-

-¿Y si mejor te digo Pei…?-

-Hazlo y terminarás muerto…-

-Ok, Elíder… -

-"¿Por qué los contraté?" -

_Sale Deidara de la cocina chupando una paleta gigante._

-¿De nuevo a la laundry?...-

_Pein y Konan observan al rubio con cara de _**_what._**

-Ah sí, ¡hum!-

-¿Qué puedes esperar después de su guerra de comida ayer?- Tobi soltó súbitamente a Pein

-¿De dónde sacaste esa paleta?- preguntó la chica origami

- Tobi tenía muchas, ¡hum!-

-¡Senpai!-

¡Aléjate de mí o volarè tu horrible cabeza… hum.!

-What?.-.

_El rubio de la coleta pega la paleta en la mano izquierda, quien se la empieza a comer..._

-¡Katsu!..-

…..

…..

._**Todos se cubren, pero no hubo explosión…**_

-Tobi es un buen chico, cambió la arcilla explosiva por Plastilina Do doh…-

_Las manos de Deidara empiezan a toser y ponerse moradas…_

-¡Basta!, me asfixio!, ¡hum!-

- …"_estoy en mi lugar feliz… estoy en mi lugar feliz_"- el Rinnegan parecía girar como si fuera un reloj

-¿Por qué huele tanto a queso?- El rubio y la chica origami forcejeaban por una paleta

-¡Deja de comer tanto!-

-Play doh tiene hambre, y le encanta el queso derretido…

_Deidara patea a Tobi, quien seguía pegado a Pein_

_-¡Guau, guau!-_

- ¡Jod%er Kakuzu!-

-Kakuzu no está aquí… creo que se fue al banco…- era tiempo que el marionetero dijera algo

_Samehada se comía un plato de Salsa Catsup…._

-Creí que tu espada sólo devoraba chakra…- murmuró Sasori

-¿Y de dónde crees que viene el chakra…? -

…

-¡Y como ya lavé el lunes, no lo haré otra vez…!pero esto lo descontaré de su mesada-.

- ¿Cuàl? , ¡hum!-

-¿Tenemos mesada?- El sobrino de Acuaman miró a su líder

-De haber sabido, Itachi san no sería repartidor…-

-¿Tenemos una "$%!& mesada?, ¿ quién ·+¿=$% la tiene?-

-Aaaaah…-

-¡Hidan is a bad boy!, Tobi te lavará la boca con jabón en polvo… -

-¡Acércate, maldito pagano!-

-Como sea, si nos damos prisa, puede que alcance a sacar a Zetsu de la casa de empeño…- Todos miraron aterrorizados al líder

-¿Lo empeñaste?- Kisame abrazó a Samehada

-Como planta de ornato, le dije que no se moviera…oigan, no iban a lavar nuestras capas gratis, ¿o sí?-

-No…-

-¡Por Jashin! , ¡NO GRITEN!, mi cabecita…-

-¿Te duele, senpai?-

_Deidara tira su paleta y se la pega a Tobi en el cabello_

_-_¡No sería tu senpai aunque me arrancaran la cabeza y tuviera que rogar que me la cosieran!-

_La mano derecha se acerca a la oreja de Deidara y susurra algo_

_Deidara se acerca a Hidan…_

- ¡Waaaaa!, ¡¡¡LA CRUDA realidad de nuevo!!!

_Hidan abraza su manual JASHIN Y TÚ y lo guarda bajo el sillón_

-¿ Y qué mier$&% esperabas?. Alguien debe trabajar o arderemos en el infierno!

_Itachi sale furioso._

-Muy bien-

-Esto no me gusta…- Incluso Pein luce asustadísimo

-Itachi san no suele hablar…- Murmuró el tiburón

_Itachi toma aire… el Uchiha luce como si fuera a arrojar un Katon…_

-¡Jod**.. . !- ****gritó el Jashinista **

**NOTA: lo siguiente fue censurado por su alto contenido de groserías…**

-¡Hazlo de una vez!, ¡odio esperar! -

**_Todos se esconden atrás de Pein…_**

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que llenó de verduras mi tanque de gasolina?-

-What?- preguntó el chico pez

-Dijo más palabras juntas que todo el mes pasado**…- ****Sasori se metió dentro de Hiruko**

-Tobi es un buen chico, el no fue el que llevó a la hermana de Zetsu al extractor de jugos…-

-Voy a llegar tarde…- El sharingan brilló peligrosamente, muajajaja

***SCOOBY DOO pertenece a Hanna Barbera y, la verdad, no me agrada (la serie, eh)

_**¿A dónde va Itachi con tanta prisa?**_

_**¿Pein podrá llegar a la lavandería?**_

_**¿Qué pasó con el cartero? **_


	2. Kakuzu en la subasta Shinobi

_**Este capitulo nos dice cómo consiguieron los Akatsukis el "hogar" en que viven y cómo siguen con vida "conviviendo" unos con otros**_

_Itachi se pone una chaqueta de Shinobi Pizza y sale corriendo por la puerta…_

-Suficiente, ya me cansé de mantenerlos, bola de….-

**Nota: La frase de El líder fue censurada por su alto contenido de palabras altisonantes… **

_Sasori aún dentro de Hiruko…_

-Pues es una pena…-

-Aún no inicia la temporada del Shippuden- Kisame le daba croquetas a Samehada

-¿Y qué han hecho hasta ahora?- El líder se cruza de brazos

-Pues…¡hum!-

_La mano izquierda de Deidara empezó a morder a la derecha… _

-¡Basta!, no quiero pleitos entre ustedes dos…-

-Los envío por el Kyubi y se van a tomar Té a Konoha, o conquistar el Valle del Fin, no ha espiar a un niño emo y a otro Gennin.-

_Pein suspira resignado_

-Por lo menos traten de mantener la casa limpia…-

El Jashinista se observaba en un espejo

-Jashin está en todas partes, hasta en los espejos-

-Está bien…pero primero…- _Todos corren a la sala_

_Pein parpadea…_

-¡Vamos a ver la peli…!- gritó el chico pez

-¿Y ahora qué piensan ver…?- Hidan guardó el espejo

-¡La película de Bob Esponja!- gritó Tobi

-Mald… $&% paganos… va VS mi religión…-

-¿También?- Sollozó el chico paleta

-Sólo el arte es eterno…-

-¡Te irás al infierno por eso!-

_Kisame arroja a Samehada sobre el mueble…_

-El que se siente en mi lugar, lo hará en pedacitos.-

-No sé por qué los contraté…-

-Katsu!-_Deidara hace estallar una bolsa de palomitas del horno…_

-Dei, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso…- observó el chico paleta

-¿Dónde quedó la salsa chamoy, hum?-

-Bob Esponja, Bob Esponja…- canturreó Kisame

-Dense prisa, odio esperar-

_Grito desde afuera…_

-O te das prisa o tú lavas todo esto de nuevo…-

-¡NOOOOOO!, ¡Konan, espérame!-

_Pein se despega a Tobi y" vuela" hacia la bici de 2 personas en la que ya estaba Konan…_

-¡Nooo!, jefito, Pei… Elíder… ¡vuelve…!-

-A veces ese tipo me da miedo…- dijo Konan

- "Lugar feliz, lugar feliz…"- repetía Pein como desquiciado

_Tobi se cuelga de la placa de la Bici donde se lee "I'm GOD" and "I love piercings" _

-¡Acelera dije!..- gritó la chica de papel.

_La bici y sus tripulantes desaparecen entre un montón de periódicos…_

_El cartero sale corriendo… _

**Casa Akatsuki..15 min después…**

_Pasillo lleno de lágrimas de Tobi _

_-_Aquí vamos de nuevo_…-__Sasori saca una marioneta con forma de barquito…navega y recoge a Deidara y a Kisame_

_-Hidan flota sobre la mesa del comedor, donde había dibujado un círculo…_

-Creo haberte dicho que no me sacaras del agua…-

_Sasori arroja a Kissame al río de lágrimas…_

_-¡ Yupi…!__ -_

- Mier&%...¡Déjenme leer!-

_Saca su guadaña y se le sale un libro de la manga…_

-¿Què traes allí?- el chico tiburón se zambullía felizmente

- Jod&%er, ¡Dèjenme o ¡mueran…!

El marionetero tomó el libro del Jashinista

-Silencio, payaso…aquí dice.. **"Aprenda tarot y lectura de runas…"-**

_Hidan se sonroja…_

-No es lo que piensas…-

-Te interesa esto?- Kisame ejecutó un clavado de 3 vueltas y media con giro invertido

-¡Claro que… $%/& no!, pero alguien desapareció el tomo especial de "Fundamentos Jashinistas para desquiciados", y aún no termino de pagar la mensualidad…-

-Pero nos pagan por estar aquí…hum-

-El…. **NOTA: **_**Censurado por alto contenido de groserías….**_de Kakuzu me cobra hasta por mirarme en el espejo, dice que lo estoy gastando por verme tanto…-

-¿Los espejos se gastan?- Todos miran a Tobi

-¿Y acaso no fuiste a cobrar una iniciación de Jashin a los Konohanianos?- dijo Sasori

-¡Arderán en el infierno!... malditos, paganos….creo que mis rituales tradicionales, no dan, mucho, dinero que digamos…y ya me cansé de ser barman…el tabernero de mier&% me asusta mucho…

-Muy bien,¿quién se acabó las patatas fritas?-

_Chomp, chomp! (patético intento de Play Doh y Do doh comiendo papas)_

-Mmmf, no tenían tu nombre escrito…hum-

**Fin de la película… **

-¡Tontos! Ahora, ya no oí que pasó con Bob Esponja y con Patricio…- una lágrima se le escapa al chico pez

-Te la cuento si quieres…- dijo Sasori

-¡Ni se te ocurra…!-

_**Samehada empieza a ladrar…**_

-¿No se supone que es un &% tiburón lo que hay allí adentro?-

-Es que no le agradan.-

-Pues a Jashin sama tampoco le agradan ustedes, paganos…-

**Hidan abraza a su guadaña…**

-Pues yo quiero mis patatas fritas…-

_Silencio sepulcral…_

-¡Lo tengo!- Todos sorprendidísimos de que Tobi pudiera pensar…

¿?...

-¡Vamos al banco a que Kakuzu a que nos adelante la mesada…!-

_Nuevo silencio sepulcral_

_-_ Effstáff loffcoff- dijo Kisame bajo el agua

- Jod&%er, sería más fácil que nosotros hagamos las papas…pero…-

-¿Tu religión te impide acercarte al fuego?- preguntó Kisame

- Mier&%,¿Cómo lo supiste?, tú...¡ tienes el manual… hijo perdido de…!-

-Y recuerden que lo que pasó cuando Deidara voló la cocina la última vez…- dijo Sasori

-Ya te dijimos que no metas tu arcilla explosiva cerca de la estufa…- Kisame meneó la cabeza

-¡Kakuzu nos quiere!, ¡hasta nos consiguió esta casa!, hum!

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_2 meses antes…_

**Subasta Anual Mundo Shinobi…**

_Se encuentran todos los ninjas conocidos de Konoha, ocupando las gradas…incluyendo a nuestros queridos Gennin…_

_*En los últimos lugares, Orochimaru con Kabuto. _

_Preceden Jiraiya, Tsunade e Iruka Sensei… _

**-Muy bien…después de perdernos nuevamente en el sendero de la vida…daremos inicio a la subasta Anual del…- Kakashi queda mudo**

_**Llegan todos los Akatsuki…**_

¡!

-¡Quiénes son esos fenómenos?- dijo una chica rubia

-Mira quién lo dice, niña flaca…- gritó el chico paleta

-¿Cómo te atre..?-

- ¡JA!, flaca…-

-¿De qué te burlas, frentesota!-

-Basta, sentimos hacerlos esperar…-

-Como si nos importara que los villanos llegaran al evento de caridad…- dijo Kakashi

- ¡Guarda silencio!, ninja de peinado raro…-gritó el tesorero

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Todos tenemos derecho de estar aquí… o discútelo con… &%7$·"…-

_Hidan se tapa las orejas…_

-Kakuzu, qué palabrotas…-

-¡Traeré a mi abogado**!- El tesorero se llevó una mano al pecho, aaaalto riesgo de infarto múltiple**

-Está bien, bola de fenómenos, ¿quién es su representante?- Tsunade cruzó los brazos

-Yo…-

_Justo cuando se sienta Pein se funde el foco del auditorio y únicamente se le ven los ojos_…

-Me recuerdas a alguien…- murmuró Jiraiya

_Naruto se cruza de brazos… _

-¡Como si quisieramos ver la cara del líder de Akatsuki!-

-Muy bien, Shizune, ¡sake!, ejem, es decir, ¿cuánto ofrecen por el Orfanato de Shinobis?-

-¿Se refieren a esa casa vieja de 2 pisos, Orochimaru sama?

_El sannin cruzó las piernas_

- Dicen que está llena de fantasmas, y de cucarachas… qué asco…-

-Silencio, lagartija…- Jiraiya arrojó un bote de ranas sobre Orochimaru

Tsunade golpeó la mesa con un martillo

-La oferta empieza con…-

-Un millón de dólares…- Kakuzu se puso de pie

-¡QUEEEEÉEEEEÉ!- gritaron todos los Akatsuki

_Pein le da un codazo a Kakuzu, Konan se desmaya…_

-¡No tenemos tanto $$$$!- tartamudeò el usuario del Rinnegan

-¡Arderás en el infierno!-

-Confíen en mí…-

-Bola de imb…. ¡vendido!- Tsunade rompió la mesa de un martillazo

_Kisame levanta a Samehada…_

- Mier%$, ¡Atrapen al %$& alienígena!-

Kisame atacó a Kakuzu con Samehada

-¡Sólo un alienígena ignoraría que Kakuzu jamás haría eso!-

-Confía en mí o volverás al Acuario…- El ninja remendado miró peligrosamente a Kisame

-OK…-

Los ojos de Tsunade mostraban signos de $$$$$$

-Venga el dinero…-

-Muy bien…-el tesorero se acercó a Tsunade…

_Kakuzu saca un costal de $$$ y lo lleva frente a la Hokage… _

-No me hablen, soy Itachi…- El asesino del clan Uchiha observaba aterrorizado al Tesorero

-Tenemos un millón… - Kakuzu cuenta el dinero frente a Tsunade, mientras Hidan reía como desquiciado…

-¡Waaaaa,! el Fin anunciado por Jashin… hasta Kakuzu regala $, mier…

-Pensé que no haría tratos jugosos con villanos, pero…

_Kakuzu saca una calculadora…_

**-¿Listo, Naga kun?-Pein y Konan estaban por cortarse las venas con figuras de origami…**

**-**Descontando lo que nos deben por cada fanclub…- El tesorero tecleaba como poseìdo

-¡Queeeé?- Dijo Jiraiya

-Los fics parodiándonos por todo el Web…- Hidan pareció reaccionar

-¿LOS PAGANOS NOS ESPIAN?- El Jashinista tomó su guadaña y le apuntó a Tobi

- Hidan, baja eso… ¡Itachi san, ayuuuuudaaaa!- El chico paleta corrió hacia el usuario del Sharingan

-No quiero, soy Itachi.-

-Los videos raritos en youtube… y muñecos coleccionables…- Le salen nubecitas de humo a la calculadora

-Orochimaru sama, ¿tenemos de esos?-Kabuto miró a Orochimaru

…

-¡Yeah!, conseguiré un muñequito de Sasuke kun… y otro de Itachi san

Kabuto se "escurre" discretamente del asiento

-El manga y el anime, nos salen debiendo…- Tsunade terminó la Quinta botella de Sake (a partir de que Kakuzu sacó la calculadora)

-Dem… es cierto…- La Hokage miró los números con Kakuzu

-Así, que les daremos, no sé, cinco dolares…-

-Por algo son los villanos, cierto…- susurró el Ninja copia

-Y agua, la luz y el teléfono vienen incluidos…-

-OK…-

-¿Nani?- Konan quitó la figurita de origami de la muñeca de Pein

-Venga, chico remendado, pero la comida la ponen ustedes, OK…-

Jiraiya se acerca a Tsunade…

-Ejem, Tsunade… ¿Será buena idea mantener a esos asesinos?-

-Terminarán por despedazarse ellos mismos…-

**Fiiiiin del FLASH BACK… **

-¡Pero así podremos rescatar a Zetsu de la casa de empeño!-Gritó el chico paleta

-Buen punto…-dijo Kisame

-Se acerca navidad y no tenemos árbol…- susurró Sasori

-Mier&a, los árboles van VS mi religión…

-¿Vamos por Zetsu?- Kisame le colocó una correa a Samehada

-¡Al centro comercial!-

_**¿Kakuzu es en realidad tan buen negociante?**_

_**¿La doble personalidad de Zetsu aflorará la casa de empeño?**_

_**¿Por qué Orochimaru no llevó a Sasuke a la subasta?**_

_**¿Realmente Pein tiene un lugar feliz… aunque sea en su mente?**_

_**Sig Capi: Akatsuki va al Shopping Mall...**_


	3. Akatsuki va al Shopping Mall

_**Akatsuki va al Shopping Mall...**_

**_Grax x añadir las alarmas, veo q les gusta el fic (empolvado desde hace tiempo, espero sus reviews xfa)_**

**Nuestra organización de asesinos despiadados va al Shopping Mall...**

**Casa Akatsuki:**

-El banco donde trabaja Kakuzu está en el Shopping Mall…- Sasori guardó un frasco de aceite en Hiruko

_Deidara sacude a su mano izquierda, que estaba mascando chicle…_

-Tobi, ¡ya nos vamos!-

-¡Espera, aún no encuentro mi sweater de Barney!,"Tobi es un chico bueno que vive en varias mentes"…-

_Hidan enfurece…_

-Tú fuiste de la %$&()?¿· idea, así que ¡muévete!- El Jashinista cambia misteriosamente a color negro y_ arroja la guadaña, que alcanza a cortarle unos cuantos cabellos a Hiruko…_

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-

¡!

-¿Acaso piensan que el cabello de marioneta crece en los árboles?-

-Pues tal vez si quitaras tus /&%$·" muñecos de la sala no ocurriría esto…-

-¿Mu-ñecos?, ni con tu disfraz de Santa Muerte escaparás de esto…-**_El marionetista con los ojos llenos de fuego (tipo Gai sensei), se enfurece Vs el Jashihista, que hace una mueca burlona_**

_Samehada pasa por en medio de Sasori y Hidan_

- ¡Joder, Kakuzu!-

-Ejem, Kakuzu está en el banco-tosió Sasori

Hidan vuelve a su color

-Es la costumbre… ¡Jod… Kisame…!-

- Muy bien, ¿quién fue el gracioso que se tomó mi Gatorade sabor agua de mar?-

_Tobi baja las escaleras, trae puesto un suéter amarillo chillón con la imagen del dinosaurio cantando alegremente_

-¡Por Jashin!-

-What's happened?-

¿?

-Que qué pasó, bola de… _CENSURADO por exceso de palabras altisonantes…- estalló el chico paleta_

-¡Hablen de una vez!,odio esperar-

-¿Queeeé?-

-Mier&a, creo que fue con lo que regamos a Zetsu-

-¿Qué acaso Pein no les había dado dinero para que compraran una jardinera?- gritó Kisame

_Hidan y Tobi se miran…_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Local de los Videogames.**

Hidan rezaba a media calle mientras Tobi saltaba por la banqueta

-¡Vamos a los Videogames!- dijo Tobi

-Bueno…- Hidan guarda su rosario y _entran al local de los Videogames_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Quieren decir que…?-

-Jod&er, mi religión admite las víctimas virtuales

_Tobi se arroja al piso y se empieza a mecer_

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- murmuró Sasori

-¿Y yo como &%$· voy a saber?-

_**FLASH BACK…**_

**Local de los Videogames.**

_Tobi está jugando "Ayuda a papá Pitufo a construir la casa de Pitufina"_

-Muy bien… ¡lo logramos, papá Pitufo!-

_Se oye un grito horrible dentro del local…_

- ¡!-

_Hidan mataba zombies en el DOOM con una bazooka virtual _

-Hidan, no seas mal chico-

-¡Ardan en el infierno!-

_La gente sale despavorida de los Videogames_

-¡Por Jashin!-

-¡NUUUUU!-

_Hidan le dispara a papá Pitufo… la pantalla se llena de sangre_

_**Fin del FLASH BACK…**_

Muy lejos de allí (para llegar caminando)

**Banco Shinobi. **

_Se escuchan unos horribles gritos provenientes de la Gerencia. _

-¡Que no!, ¡no es una garantía suficiente para el banco!- Una bestia peluda a los pies de Kakuzu le arrojaba fuego a Gai Sensei

-Pero, Sr, en realidad necesito el dinero para ¡hacer un dojo!, Sr Kakuzu, ¡piense en eso pobres Genin que no tienen donde entrenar!-

-¡Traigan a mi abogado!-

-Creo, que eso resultaría en más gastos, señor-

-Ahora que si le interesara traficar con sus órganos, ejem, corazones tal vez...-

¿¡?!

_Kakuzu aprieta los puños_

-Esta bien, aunque no se qué puede ganar el banco prestando dinero-

- ¿?..-

-Vaya a la caja 2 y pida las 35798 hojas para autorizar el préstamo-

-De… acuerdo., gracias, creo-

-¡Fuera de mi vista!- La bestia peluda apunta nuevamente a Gai

_Gai sale corriendo…_

- Bola de… querrán que me dé un infarto quíntuple- Kakuzu desaparece a la bestia peluda

_Entra una secretaria pelirroja _

-Sr Kakuzu, lo busca un repartidor de pizzas-

- ¡Pero &%$/ ¡**CENSURADO por alto contenido de groserías**… ¡Yo no pedí ninguna pizza!- La espalda de Kakuzu se empieza a mover, como si tuviera vida propia…

-Sí, señor, pero…parece, que está, digamos, bajo efecto de estupefacientes-

¿?

_Itachi azota la puerta de la gerencia… _

-¡Necesito salir de esa casa de locos!- El usuario del Sharingan mira amenazadoramente a Kakuzu

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Itachi abre la puerta en estado inconveniente_

-Mami, te juro que Sasuke fue…¿Desde cuándo tenemos 3 puertas?-

-Ebrio de nuevo, ¿eh?-

-Por última vez, ¡no, y tampoco estoy drogado!-

_Itachi ve a 3 Deidaras en bata, con 2 rodajas de pepino en los ojos y una mascarilla de barro_

¡!

-Última vez que te espero hasta tan tarde-

-¿Queeeé?-

_La mano derecha de Deidara empieza a "enseñarle la lengua a Itachi"_

-&%8 mano grosera-

_La mano izquierda escupe una rodaja de pepino. _

-¡Lo sabía!, olvidaste que hoy íbamos a jugar lotería… qué desconsiderado, ¡hasta me robe los frijoles de Zetsu!-

_Deidara se va muy triste recogiendo las cartas y las tablillas_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

-Eres el gerente del banco-

-Hablaste más que todo el mes pasado...¿vas a cobrarme por eso?-

-No sé, podrías darme algo que acabaras de embargar-

-¡Qué lata contigo!-

_Volviendo con Konan y Pein…_

**Lavandería**

-Mami, ¿vienen del circo?- dice un niño con cara de menso, nariz de bola y lentes pequeños

-No creo, pero alèjate de ellos-

-Mami, ¿puedes llevarme al circo?-

-Milhouse, aléjate del vago con cara de alfiletero…

- ¡NOOOOOOO!-

- Te dije que te fijaras en el ciclo de lavado-

_Pein saca unas batas miniatura de la secadora… _

-Si me hicieras caso alguna vez-

-¡Demonios!, ahora hay que ir a comprar más tela para las nuevas capas-

-Creo que podría usarlas para mis Barbies-

-¡Konan!-

-Ok, mitad para las mías y para tu Ken-

_Más gente empieza a observarlos…_

-¡Es un muñeco de acción!-

-Lo que digas…-

**Aún más lejos de allí (detrás del Shopping Mall, al lado del contenedor de basura, a la izquierda de la rata muerta…**

**Casa de empeño.**

-Es extraño, juraría que el chico de la limpieza ya estaría aquí-

_Se acerca a la maceta de Zetsu, donde se ven una escoba saliendo de la planta..._

-¿Qué es esto?-

**Volviendo con nuestra pareja estelar…**

**Tienda de telas…**

-"Tranquila, tranquila"-

-¿¡Còmo que ya se acabó la tela negra con nubes rojas?!- bramó un pelinaranja con ojos de drogado

- "Nunca contradigas a los consumidores de estupefacientes"- la vendedora miró la cámara de seguridad

-Ejem, nunca me gustó ese color, podríamos usar algo de, ¿papel?-

-Pues, sí, sólo tenemos tela azul con ositos blancos-

¿?..

-Esperamos, Naga kun, la verdad no sé por qué los contrataste-

-"Oprime el botón de alarma si no se largan en 5 min.."-

-Espera a que empiece el Shippuden, será lo único que valdrá la pena entre tanto jod$ido relleno-

_**Volviendo con los terribles asesinos de rango S**_

**Hidan y los chicos se van en un jeep cantando…**

_**- Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo **_

_**Me gustaría estar allí **_

_**Abriendo la boca para saborear-**_

-¿Por qué jefito tiene una bici y nosotros un jeep?- Kisame "atraviesa" literalmente a Tobi con Samehada

-Ya te lo dijimos "n" veces… ¡Konan es ecologista!-

_Konan estornuda…_

-Esos mequetrefes deben estar hablando de mí-

_Pein le paga a la cajera y sale con una bolsa de tela_

-¿Por qué siento que se nos olvida algo?- dijo la peliazul

-Olvídalo, nada se escapa al pensamiento de Dios-

…

**Volviendo al jeep…**

-¡Por mí todos los &%%· ecologistas arderán en el infierno!, esto se lo debo a Jashin-

_Kisame le mordía el cabello a Hiruko_

-¿Queé?- Sasori le arroja un brazo a Kisame, quien queda colgado del jeep.

-Verás, por cada planilla de sacrificios que llene… ¡me dan un cupón intercambiable por premios en todas las Jashin-tiendas participantes!-

**Estacionamiento.**

_Hidan estaciona el jeep…_

-No, Tobi, ¡no es Plaza Sésamo!, es un shopping mall- Sasori consoló al chico paleta

-¡Jod&er!, ¡mátenme para no quedar en verguenza!-

_Flecha donde se lee…_**"Uso exclusivo para seguidores de Jashin"**

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Kisame

-¡Guau, guau!-

-Tu espada me da miedo… ¿y si me confunde con un árbol?-

-¡Eso quisieras!, ojos de vidrio-

….

-¡Hidan malo!, Tobi solo es un chico que quiere ver a Barney-

_Cartel…_ "Barney en el shopping mall"

-Barney es efímero, sólo el arte permanece-

-¡Yupi!-

_" Pin Pon es un muñeco…"_

¡!

_"Muy guapo y de cartón… se lava la carita con…_

-¿Qué es ese sonido?- el marionetero saltó del jeep

Hidan empieza a silbar

¿?

-Alguien lleve a Tobi, nos vemos aquí en ,30 minutos, para… buscar a Kakuzu-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Kisame encaró a Hidan

-¡Cómo que &%$·" soy!-

-Ya decía yo que te oía raro sin palabrotas-

-Mier…¡largo!-

_Todos desaparecen_

-¡La Jashin-song oficial!,… ¿eres tú, Jashin?-

_Sasori y Kisame van caminando…_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?-

-La verdad no sé…"no debí dejar a Hiruko con el loco de Hidan"-

_Kisame desaparece…_

_La atractiva marioneta se detiene al ver el siguiente letrero:_

**Tienda de magia…**

-Veamos si tienen algún ventrilocuo por aquí, ejem, ¿Kisame?

**En la ****Fila de niños para ver a Barney…**

-Niña tonta, ¡Tobi no te dejará su lugar!-

_Kisame se mete en la fila…_

-¿Apartaste el mìo?-

Tobi: Siip.

-¡Muy bien!-

_Kisame saca un banderín con la cara de Barney sonriendo_

-Barney es un dinosaurio- canturreó Tobi

-Que vive en nuestra mente- Kisame agitaba el banderín

-Y cuando se hace grande-

-Es realmente sorprendente-

_Los niños se empiezan a salir de la fila…_

**Volviendo a la Casa de Empeño, atrás del Shopping mall, a la izquierda de…bla,bla**

-Pues es la mejor oferta de todo el día, el dueño no lo ha reclamado, así que-

-Están hablando de nosotros…/Ese barrendero estaba delicioso.-

-¡Me lo llevo!- gritó un chico rubio

-¡Será un maravilloso árbol de navidad después de podarlo!-

¿?

_¿Logrará Itachi convencer a Kakuzu que le rente algo embargado para vivir?_

_¿Quién compró a Zetsu?_

_¿Pein usará la tela azul con ositos blancos como nuevo uniforme?_

4. Emos en el Shopping Mall...


	4. Emos en el Shopping Mall

. Emos en el Shopping Mall...

***MUAJAJAJA... Comienzan los asesinatos...**

**- No todo es muerte shinobi... añadì 2 capítulos, espero algún review para saber su opinión...**

**Fila para ver a Barney**

_Tenemos a 2 despiadados Akatsukis cargando un banderín de Barney…_

-Kisi, ¡Lo estamos logrando…!-

-Sólo 4 papanatas y podremos saludarlo-

_Barney está sentado firmando autógrafos…_

-Sólo un poco más de trazos tontos para estos &%$ niños y podré cobrar mi cheque…-el horrible fenómeno morado observó a su intento de asistente (un triceratops de peluche verde chillón y cara de menso)

-Estoy HARTO de esta /&%$ situación… ¿dónde se metió el 4 ojos"- dijo el triceratops bla,bla…

-Cállate niño, ¿crees que mantenerte me sale gratis?-

_Los asesinos de rango S se aproximan…_

-Lo logramos, Kisame san-

-¿Crees que me de un autógrafo extra para Samehada?-

-¿No están grandecitos para esta fila?- dijo una niña de vestido ridìculo

¡!

-Tobi no te entiende, niña-

-Par de bobos, largo de la fila-dijo otra niña con un vestido aún más ridículo

-_S_on más crueles que Jefito- murmuró el chico paleta

_**Kisame toma a Samehada y hace picadillo de las 2 niñas…**_

_El resto de los niños sale corriendo_

_-_Tu espada me da miedo-

_Samehada limpia la sangre como si fuera un trapeador_

-Tú le agradas-

-Ah, bueno…-

El triceratops verde , alias "Baby Boop" murmuró por lo bajo…

-Lo que debo hacer para vivir, que fastidio-

_Barney ve fijamente a Tobi y Kisame_

-¡No puede ser!-

_Barney toma a Baby Boop y sale corriendo…_

-Pero que /&%$ te pasa… víbora loca- gritó Baby Boop

**Salón de belleza**

_Konan se arregla el cabello _

- Bla, bla, como te comentaba…-dijo la peliazul

-Por favor, dénse prisa- clamó el usuario del Rinnegan

-Relájate, y por cierto, quiero el manicure con el barniz morado…-

-¿¡Qué locura es esa… cómo que morado!?-

-¿Va a querer otro manicure, Sr Konan?-

- ¿QUUEEEÉ?- el pelinaranja observó sorprendidísimo al estilista

- No iba a decirles tu nombre real, ¿o sí?-dijo la chica con papel en la cabeza

**Pasillo de la tienda…**

_Dos Akatsukis corren como desesperados tras los dinosaurios de felpa…_

- NOOOO, ¡espéranos, Barney…!- gritó Tobi

- ¡Aún no me firmas mi album para colorear!- estalló Kisame

-¡Ni mi CD interactivo!- sollozó el chico paleta

- Mald&%$ sea… muévete, Emo…-dijo Barney

¿?

_Tobi cae arrodillado al piso…_

- No puedo, más-

-Lo único que me faltaba… ¡pero Samehada tendrá ese autógrafo!-.

_Kisame ve el tubo de ventilación…_

**Tienda de Magia…**

_V__emos una chica rubia con 4 coletas en el cabello…_

-¿¡Qué quieres decir con que se te acabó el pulidor para abanicos?!- mientras acorralaba al pobre empleado

- No tengo, niña loca-

-¿¡COOOMO?!-

_El empleado sale volando por una ráfaga de aire…_

Nuestra atractiva marioneta se acercó a la cajera

- Ejem, déme la Edición Especial de "CONSTRUYENDO SU PROPIA MARIONETA"-

- Lo lamento, acabamos de vender el último-

-¿Còmo?-

-Sí, al niño EMO…-

Volviendo con el Dinosaurio que trauma a los niños

**Camerino de Barney…**

- Malditos dementes, ¿por qué los encuentro aquí?-

_Sale Baby Boop _

- ¿Y la cochina orden de restricción?-

_Kisame y Tobi se descuelgan del tubo de ventilación frente a Barney…_

- ¡ESTAMOS CERCA!-

- Kisi, lo lograste-

…

_**Kisame se para en seco **_

_El pielazulado empieza a sudar frío, mientras Tobi queda como estatua…_

- Mald/&%$ dementes- dijo el fenómeno morado

_Barney Y Baby Boop se descabezan el uno al otro…_

- No sé por qué sigo contigo-

-Por que el miope anda con el oculista-

_**Tobi se desmaya…**_

¡!

_**Los actores disfrazados son Sasuke (Baby) y Barney (Orochimaru) **_

-¿Qué?, también necesitamos comer- dijo la víbora parlante

**Tienda de magia…**

_Sasori voltea, en la otra caja se ve a Kankuro con Karasu en la espalda… _

¡!

- Tenemos 2x1 en pintura para mimos- dijo la cajera

-¡NO SOY MIMO!-

_Sasori se acerca a Kankuro… _

- Ejem, ejem-

-¿Qué?-

- Me parece que compraste un libro por error…-

- ¿Vienen juntos?- suspiró la cajera

-¡YO NO ANDO CON MOCOSOS CON CARA DE NIÑO BUENO!-

-Bueno, como te ví entrar con él-

_La cajera señala a Gaara, que camina por el borde de la fuente… _

- Uno no escoge a la familia, quítate enano-

-¿¡ENANO!?... **¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?** -

-No, y odio a los niños, ¡así que desaparece!-

-Escucha, Baka, ¡no podrías construir una marioneta aunque tuvieras los planos….!-

- Mira, quién lo dice… ¡una niña bonita como tú ni siquiera sabe lo que es un títere!-

-Te voy a…-

_El marionetista sacó un hilo de chakra haciendo que Karasu se desenrollara lentamente…_

**Hidan está esperando en el Estacionamiento… **

_**El Akatsuki sigue hablando por celular con el tono polifónico de Pin Pon…**_

- Querido Jashin sama… haré lo que me pides…-

- Claro que lo harás, 6 sacrificios más y llenarás otra planilla para mis Jashin-tiendas-

_A Hidan le brillan los ojitos en forma de estrella…_

- ¿Por qué no me ofreces a los tarados con los que vives?-

-Son jod/&%$·" suciedad …ejem, Jashin…-

-Dime, hijo mío-

-¿Por qué existimos?-

_-__Maldito loco, pero es mi mejor cliente-_

…

-Hijo mío, ¿tus amigos ya demoraron, cierto?-

- Esos tarados todavía no regresan… ¿QUEEEÉ?-

_El tanque de la gasolina indica VACIO… _

-JOD&%$·", ¿por qué los Jashin dólares no aplican en combustible?-

- Es el misterio más grande de todos-

_Hidan lleva empujando el jeep a la gasolinera más cercana…_

**Tienda de magia…**

_Karasu estaba a punto de apretarle el cuello a Kankuro cuando…_

- No otra vez…-

_**Sasori observa cómo el chico emo mira hacia afuera…**_

_El jinchuriiki se arroja de cabeza a la fuente…_

- ¡Dem… Gaara!-

_Se truena el hilo de chakra, mientras la marioneta cae sobre la cajera_

¡….!

-¿Acaso el es?..- dijo el marionetero

_La cajera se pone azul_

…

_Gaara se pone como histérico, Temari llega y le avienta el abanico…_

-Dem, si no sabes nadar… ¿por qué te avientas?-

_**Dentro de la tienda… **_

- En serio, no los conozco-dijo el chico emo/mimo

_Sasori parpadea…_

_La cajera, ya morada, se desploma contra la caja registradora… _

- Ejem, Srita…-

La rubia de las coletas le gritó a su hermano

-¡Kankuro!, sal de una vez…-

_Gaara patalea dentro del agua..._

-A los kages les encanta el agua, a los kages les encanta el agua... a los kages..-

-Oops- nuestra marioneta favorita observó el horrible y poco saludable color de la cajera

-De acuerdo, ¿Acaso no piensa cobrarme?-

_Kankuro observa las manos de Karasu apretando el cuello de la cajera… empieza a silbar y sale de allí…_

-Ejem, me voy de aquí- murmuró Sasori

_**El chico dependiente empieza a gritar como histérico, la cajera lucía morada y con 2 tachitas en lugar de ojos…**_

**Cabaña solitaria…**

- ¡Siiií!, Ero Senin dijo que si le conseguía un pino de navidad me entrenaría en serio-

_Coloca a Zetsu en una maceta junto a la ventana..._

-¿Necesitaré podarlo?, bueno, pero primero-

-Pero qué hambre tengo/Ya se me pasó el barrendero de la tienda-

La planta bipolar "acomodó" sus ideas…

_-"__Cómete al rubio/ Se ve más gordito que cuando peleó con el Emo en el Valle de las Estatuas raras esas..."_

_Naruto prepara un vaso de ramen y lo deja cerca de la ventana… _****

**Pizzería**

**GERENCIA… **

-El cliente dice que su hijo salió corriendo después que le entregaste la pizza-

-Sólo llegué un minuto tarde-

- ¿Me decía?-

- No sé por qué aterrorizas a los chicos, jura que le gritaste que siguiera su vida miserable..-.

-Aja...-

_Se oye un grito desgarrador..._

-Cla-ro… el cliente nunca tiene la razón-

_Itachi cierra la puerta__…_

- Tengo que dejar de usar el Sharingan en estas estupideces-

_El teléfono empieza a sonar…_

-RING, RING…-

-Dem-

-RING, RING-

I- ¿Por qué tenemos 3 teléfonos?-

_El Uchiha mayor toma el control de la TV..._

-Shinobi Pizza-

-RING, RING..-.

-Jod....-

_Lamentablemente, sólo quedaban Itachi y el gerente traumatizado por el Tsukiyomi…_

-¿Será acaso el dement$·" aquél?-

-RING, RING-

-Shinobi's pizza, le atiende Itachi-

-Hola, Itachiito, deseo una pizza de anchoas con mucho ajo-

¡!

_La puerta de la pizzería empieza a moverse sola… _

-"Tengo miedo, ¿mami?"-

_Itachi chupa su pulgar derecho y se sienta en el suelo…_

-Itachiiito, sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado… y el antepasado, y con tu clan hace años…-

**Gasolinería… **

-Por Jashin, creí que no llegaría-

_La gasolinera luce casi vacía…_

- ¿Hola?, necesito gasolina Premium-

_Una bola de pasto rueda frente al Jashinista…_

- ¡Arderé en el infierno si uso regular!-

-Atiéndelo tú…-dijo el primer dependiente con cara de menso

-No, hazlo tú…- dijo el segundo dependiente, que lucía más menso aún

-Mier%, ¿qué dicen?-_Un tic en el ojo empieza a dominar a Hidan…_

-BIP,BIP-

-Jod- El guapísimo jashinista sacó el Jashin bíper oficial

-Hijo mío, hay un descuento para spray fijador de cabello en el Jashin center más cercano…-

-Jod… ¡no tengo tiempo!-

_Saca la guadaña, los 2 dependientes salen corriendo…_

-¡Que lo haga el rubio!-

_Hidan descuartiza a los 2 dependientes, mientras…_

-Así, que por tu culpa, tendré que rolar turnos-

-¡Por, JA-SHIN!..-

**Shopping mall**

**Sección de restaurantes…**

-¡Bua!, Bar-ney es Orochimaru!, por eso nos dejó…-

- Eso no es cierto- dijo Kisame

¿?

-Pero YO TE PROMETO QUE HALLAREMOS AL VERDADERO BARNEY y entonces-

-¿Kisi?-

**Salón de Belleza**

-Pei… ¡vámonos de una vez!-

_Las uñas de pies y manos de Pein lucían un bello color morado…_

- Ahora te esperas a que me quiten la cutícula-

-Órale…-

-Tal vez lo patente como parte del uniforme…-

-Claro, así cuando le dijiste al chico Nemo y al ojos de drogado que usaran barniz verde, acabaron comprando el morado-

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE EL POBRE UCHIHA NO DISTINGUE BIEN COLORES!-

-Además de ciego, ¿daltónico?-

_Una peliazul de ojos blancos estaba en la silla de al lado, mueve los dedos mientras mira a Pein…_

-¿Dónde conseguiste a tu perforador?- dijo la chica, mientras jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba hablar al mismo tiempo

_-__"Esta rarita me asusta"- pensó el pelinaranja_

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Konan

- Qui, qui, quie-ero, un look, más, rebelde…para volver loco a papá…-

_-__¿Por qué tartamudea esta niña__?_ – dijo Pein

- Eh, chica rara, ¿qué es lo que tienes en los ojos?-

-¡Lo mismo iba a decir de tu novio!-

-¿¡Quéeee!?-

- ¡NO es mi novia, ni que estuviera loco!-

….

_Pein sale volando por un puñetazo de Konan…_

- ¡AAAAAAH!-

_La Akatsuki peliazul sale cargando la chamarra de Hinata, salpicada de sangre…_

-Por querer bajarme al novio…-

- Debemos corregir unos puntos sobre nuestra relación…- dijo el shinobi de los piercings

_La estilista estaba tratando de despertar a Hinata arrojándole peróxido y shampoo… _

-Como quieras, pero van a cerrar la tienda de Empeño-

¿!

**Gasolinería **

_**Hidan quedó atónito al ver al rubio con la manguera de gasolina **_

-Dei-dara!, ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?-

-Desde el otro capítulo, no hablaron de mí desde que salimos de la casa…-

_Hidan ríe nervioso…_

-Todo por el uniforme, ¿no te parece artístico?-

_Deidara lucía un horrible overol verde y una camisa roja… _

- Jod&%er, esto es una ga-so-li-ne-ra-

- ¿Y qué con eso?-

¿?...

-BIP, BIP-

- Hijo mío, la oferta termina-

-Mier$, hasta yo entiendo que…-

_El rubio se pone histérico y lo amenaza con la manguera… _

-¡Este es un país libre y puedo trabajar donde yo quiera!-

-Jod&ida suerte…-

_Deidara abre el tanque de gasolina_

-¡KATSU!-

**Shopping mall**

**Sección de restaurantes…**

_-¿Dónde rayos se metió el Kinder Gardiano?- _

_**FLECHA: Camino a las pelotitas saltarinas…**_

-Ajá, debí suponerlo-

El chico paleta brincaba camino a las pelotitas saltarinas

- Yupiiiii!-

_Ambos Akatsuki se paran en seco… _

-Eso debe ser-

_Kisame corrre frente a una orden de sushi olvidada en una mesa del lugar…_

-¡NOOOOOOO!-

-Ejem, senpai-

_La gente contempla al pielazulado quien se lleva las manos a la cabeza_

-¡TOÑITO, y… PEDRIIIN, NOOOO!-

-Me estás asustando…-dijo Tobi

_Kisame se desmaya frente al plato de sushi… _

**Cabaña Solitaria…**

-Ya pasaron los 3 minutos, ¡que aprove…!-

_El vaso de ramen está tirado frente a la maceta…_

- ¡Dónde está mi ramen?-

_¡!_

_Naruto toma unas tijeras…_

-¡Dímelo, pino!-

_-Este niño está demente…/En realidad, me asusta… _

-¡MUY BIEN!-

_Naruto acerca las tijeras cada vez más… _

_**¿Cuánto tiempo tienen Sasuke y Orochimaru en el Show de Barney?**_

_**¿Hidan y Deidara saldrán sin haber explotado? **_

_**-¿Quién tiene traumatizado a Itachiiito?**_

_**¿Naruto podará a Zetsu?**_

**Heidi, Pokemon and Chuckie...**


End file.
